Complexes between a nido-carboranyl structures and transition metals are known. The synthesis of closo-carboranes linked through carbon-phosphorus bonds to both cyclic and high polymeric phosphazenes has been described. (See. A. G. Scopelianos et al., Chem. Comm. 1980, 198 and H. R. Allcock et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, No. 2, 350-357 (1981)).
Further, hydridophosphazenes and various alkyl phosphazenes and the syntheses thereof using organocopper-phosphazene complexes and organometallic (copper, magnesium or lithium) phosphazenes are also described in the art (see H. R. Allcock et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 101, 6221 (1979) and H. R. Allcock et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, 2256 (1981)).
However, none of these known phosphazenes can be utilized to produce polymers in which metallocarboranyl groups are present giving rise to particularly interesting properties as high temperature, immobilized catalyst species or as polymers with unique electrical behavior due to the functioning of such phosphazene polymers as ligands for transition metals.